Q and A: Inheritance Style!
by Jedi Master Evenstar
Summary: One of those reader interaction question and answer fics. Find out what makes our cannon characters tick! Read and review with your questions! Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Master Evenstar: **Hello everybody! Welcome to my first Eragon question and answer fic! I have all of the _Inheritance _trilogy characters locked with me in this prison, er, I mean talk show-like environment so you readers can find out what makes them tick!

**Vanir: **Let me out!!!!

**Master Evenstar: **(kicks) Get back in your cage, Vanir! Where was I? Ah yes. Here to explain the rules and the way this fic will work are our favorite brother Riders, Eragon and Murtagh!

**Eragon: **Thanks E! Now, what we'd liek you guys to do is when you leave a review, add any questions you have for us cannon characters or for Master Evenstar. Then, Master Evenstar will post your review in the next chapter along with the answers to your questions. Murtagh, why don't you explain the rules.

**Murtagh:** Whatever, bro. Okay, the only real "rule" we have is that Master E has rated this fic T to give you people some freedom with your questions. Your questions, however, may not change that rating. Other than that, anything goes.

**Master Evenstar: **Thanks guys! Now, all that's left to do is click that pretty purple button and submit your questions so we can get started!


	2. First Questions, aka MURTAGH IS MINE!

**Master Evenstar: **Hello again! Two quick things before we begin. First of all, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long!! Schoolwork has been a bitch and I've been busy with ROTC junk, so I haven't had time to work on fan fiction stuff. But I don't have anything I have to do this weekend for a change, so here I am! Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed with their questions because without them, this chapter would be really lame! You guys rock!

**Saphira: **Enough with the flattery, Master! Get on with answering the questions.

**Master Evenstar:** Heh heh. Sorry. First question!

**Selena Black**** writes:  
**I just found this story and I like it! So... some questions...

For Eragon:

1. How do you feel about the fact that a lot of the Inheritance Trilogy readers seem to think you're a dunderhead, or think you're a cardboard character?

2. Why don't you realize the fact that Murtagh IS BEING CONTROLLED and instead of trying to kill him or whatever, just... acknowledge that fact?

3. (This isn't a question.) Arya doesn't like you. Get over it. (As you may be able to tell, I am not particularly fond of Eragon...)

For Murtagh:

1. Do you think Eragon'll kill you in the last book?

2. Do you really like Nasuada, or is that just some misconception?

3. ... What do you think Morzan would do if he traveled to the future and met you?

Okays, that's it. Update soon!

**Eragon: **(sniff) People think I'm a cardboard character?!? (Gloom…)

**Master Evenstar: **(pats on the head) It's okay! Answer your next question and you'll feel better!

**Eragon: **Because I'm a protagonist trying to create peace between three races, learn thousands of years worth of magic, and overthrow an evil king at the same time! I don't have time for family matters!

**Master Evenstar: **And that's why you have a dysfunctional family.

**Eragon: **Question 3: (Gloom again)

**Master Evenstar: **Okay… while Eragon attempts to come to terms with letting go of his infatuation with Arya, why don't you answer your questions, Murtagh.

**Murtagh:** Eragon's gonna try to kill me? I certainly hope not…

**Master Evenstar: **(writes on index card and hands it to Murtagh) Read it!

**Murtagh:** (sigh) I like Nasuada as a friend, but my heart belongs to Master Evenstar. (flips card over) Lucrative—profitable; bringing in money…

**Master Evenstar: **Whoops! That was one of my SAT vocabulary cards.

**Murtagh:** He wouldn't have a chance to do anything because I'd kill him first!

**Master Evenstar: **Whoa, getting a little Emo there, aren't we Murtagh?

**Murtagh: **That's what makes all the fangirls go wild.

**Master Evenstar: **Can't argue with that…

**IHateSeverusSnape**** writes:  
**esquooz me? i have a question, Why are you writing this fic when people could get this question answered in the book?

**Master Evenstar: **Because it's fun! Why else?

**Eragon: **(genuinely mesmerized) I didn't know that was how "excuse" is spelled!

**Master Evenstar and Murtagh: **(exchange looks)

**Murtagh: **Do you want to tell him, or should I?

**Master Evenstar: **Nah, let's not ruin his fun.

**TheWildMage ****writes:  
**This could be fun...  
For Oromis:  
What are some of the details of the treaty that the elves and dragons made?

For Roran:  
Why do you dislike your cousin so much? He didn't kill Garrow! The Ra'zac did.  
What makes you think you can overpower the Ra'zac? They're designed to prey on humans...

For Eragon, Arya, and all the elves in general:  
This isn't a question, but who cares? Vegetarians unite!  
And an actual question... I'd like to know how you discovered your magic... Well, not Eragon so much, but the rest of you--did you grow up levetating things, or did you have to be taught?

**Oromis: **I am not of liberty to discuss that. It's classified information.

**Master Evenstar: **Awww, but that's the best kind of information!

**Roran: **I'm mad at him because he left me to clean up the mess the Ra'zac left!

**Master Evenstar: **The answer to the second one is because he's a teenaged boy that was raised in a patriarchal medieval society where men think that can overcome anything and that it is their lot in life to save the damsel in distress, a.k.a. Katrina.

**Roran: **Hey!

**Master Evenstar: **The truth bites, good buddy.

**Elves: **(cheer)

**Arya: **As children, we elves go to school to learn magic just like you humans learn whatever you learn in your schools.

**Immortali ****writes:  
**For Eragon:

1. So... how do you feel about being portrayed as an angsty blond-top in the movie?

2. How do you feel about being so angsty in general?

3. When will you discover that no, Arya does not like you and no, she is not going to unless some random thing like... oh, I don't know, she's the rider of the green dragon, happens.

4. How does it feel to have your cousin hate your guts?

5. How does it feel to have your only brother bound by your mortal enemy? WHY DON'T YOU SAVE HIM?!?!?!

6. How the heck do you plan to take on the Ra'Zac? They're like... mega super beings. You're only a super being. Unless you can trick them out in daylight over the ocean. Other than that, you've basically got no chance.

For Murtagh:

Only one for his Royal Hottness.

1. Will you marry me?

**Eragon: **Question 1 & 2: Uhhh… angsty? Question 3: NEVER!!!!!!! Question 4: My cousin hates my guts?!? WHY DOES NOBODY TELL ME THESE THINGS?!?!

**Master Evenstar: **Because we know you'll react like that.

**Eragon: **Shut up! Question 5: Because he has more fangirls than I do!

**Murtagh:** Sorry little bro. I can't help it if I'm hot.

**Eragon: **Darn you!

**Master Evenstar: **Question 6: He will use his super-special-awesome-gay Rider Magic!

**Eragon: **I thought you said you'd stop calling it that!

**Master Evenstar: **Sorry, it's just too much fun.

**Murtagh: **Uhhh…

**Master Evenstar: **No, because His Royal Hotness belongs to ME!!!!!

**Saransano**** writes:  
**For Murtagh:  
1)Why are you so good lookin'?

For Eragon:  
1)Can I borrow Saphira? glares at homework, hoping Saphira can burn it

For Durza:  
1)Will you marry me?

For Galbatorix:  
I don't have a question, only a statement. GO YOU!

**Murtagh: **It's a gift.

**Eragon: **We have the same genes!

**Murtagh:** Yeah, but I'm swimming in the hot-Emo-boy end to the gene pool.

**Saphira: **Should we help her?

**Eragon: **Well, it is for homework, the sickest form of mind control.

**Saphira: **Very true. (Burns Saransano's homework)

**Durza:** (Blinks) Marry you?

**Master Evenstar: **OMG! Durza, you're getting married!! I'll help plan the wedding! I'll even get Trianna to make some lace for, uhhh… whatever you'll need lace for in a wedding!

**Trianna: **Lady Nasuada, hide me!!! (Cowers)

**Galbatorix: **Well, uhhh, thank you. It's nice to know _someone_ likes me! (Looks pointedly at Master Evenstar)

**Master Evenstar: **Shut up or I'll put you in a cage like Vanir!

**Vanir: **Let me out!!!!!

**Master Evenstar: **Let's let the audience decide. Should we let Vanir out of his cage? Let us know via your next review!

**rainyday writes:**

Uh...this is my first time submitting a review, so don't get mad if I make a few mistakes. Okay...I have a question for Murtagh. Why was Thorn named Thorn?

**Master Evenstar: **I don't see any mistakes. Do you guys?

**Canon Characters**: (shake their heads)

**Murtagh: **I named him Thorn so we could be a thorn in the butt of our enemies!

**Master Evenstar: **Interesting...

**DU EBRITHIL writes:**

ok, if brom is around i would like to ask: why did you name your dragon saphira and what color was she?

for eragon: do you ever use zaroc as a toothpick?

for saphira: how do feel about having an idiot as a rider? it must be really annoying, especially when he was crippled.

**Brom: **I named he Saphira because she was blue. Such a lovely dragon... (sobs from missing Saphira)

**Master Evenstar: **Aww! There, there. (hugs)

**Eragon: **Maybe... but, uhh, it's totally not where the scars on mygums came from...

**Saphira: **Well, it's chalanging at times, but I suppose I love him anyway.

**Mel writes:**

If Eragon can't get Ayra Than who's his seccond choice? Nasuada? Triana? Murtagh?

**Eragon: **Well, it's certainly not going to be Murtagh!!! (rounds on Master Evenstar) And I don't care how many fangirls it will get me!!! Maybe Nasuada...

**Lunessa writes:**

Hey. I have a question. Does Arya have a crush on Eragon?

**Arya: **(runs to the bathroom to puke)

**Master Evenstar: **does that answer your question?

**Eragon: **(gloom)

**Master Evenstar: **The next few reviews were from friends of mine, but I'll save those for the end (hi guys!).

**Queen Islanzadi writes**

Hey, I thought this looked good, so...

Murtagh  
1. Why are you so hot & cool & yummy?

2. Do you have a romantic interest?

3. If yes to no. 3, is it me?

4. Can it be me?

5. Will you marry me?

6. If no, I will be forced to kidnap you...Mwahahahahaha...

Eragon  
1. Why are you portrayed as such an idiot?

2. Are you really that much of an idiot?

Arya  
1. How did you (and everyone else) feel about the way you were portrayed in the movie?

Saphira  
1. Do you think your mate will be Thorn or the green dragon?

Uh...I think that's all so far...Please update soon!

-Queen Islanzadi

**Murtagh: **Uhh... I think I already answered question 1...

**Master Evenstar: **His answers to the rest are yes to the first and no to all the following!

**Murtagh: **(sigh) Fangirls...

**Arya: **I think they did a good job potraying me, except for the fact that they were too cheap to give me pointy ears...

**Saphira: **Well, maybe. I mean, he's no Glaedr (blush)...

**Zemira writes:**

For Murtagh:  
How do you feel about being portrayed as some angst ridden emo?

For Eragon:  
would you go vegetarian to win Arya's heart?

For Eragon and Murtagh:  
How do you two feel about being brothers?

Anyway, good luck with your story! It sounds like a really good idea.

**Murtagh: **Who says I'm not an anst ridden Emo?

**Fangirls: **(sigh dreamily)

**Eragon: **In a heartbeat!

**Eragon and Murtagh: **Awkward...

**Master Evenstar: **Alright, because my friends sent me multiple reviews for their individual questions, I'm going to mash them together. Is that okay Savy? Kayla? (doesn't wait for an answer)

**Savy wirtes:**

Q for Muragh: If you are so cute why are you a phsycopath?

Q for Murtagh: do you have a girlfriend?

for murtagh... wil you give me a hug?

**Kayla writes:**

for murtagh... can i have a hug too?

**Murtagh: **You'd be a psychopath too if your father hated you, tried to kill you when you were 3, and you were forced to be the mind slave of a psychopath king that forced you to try to kill your brother!

**Master Evenstar**: I don't think we need to answer the second question.

**Murtagh**: As for the third...

**Master Evenstar**: HUG MY FRIENDS!!!!!!

**Murtagh**: Yes ma'am! (hugs Savy and Kayla)

**Master Evenstar**: Well, that's all for now folks! Tune in next time and don't forget to let us know if you think we should let Vanir out of his cage or not!

**Vanir: **Please!!! I'm begging you!!!!!

**Master Evenstar: **(kicks in the head with combat boots)


	3. Vanir's Revenge

**Master Evenstar: **Hello again, my lovely readers! I apologize for the long wait again. I'd actually planned on having this chapter out last month, but then I was sentenced to a challenge that tested my very body, mind, and soul…final exams. Then I wanted to post this chapter when I got home since we had early release, but I crashed as soon as I got home every day. So long story short, I'm not the world's fastest updater. This chapter goes out to everyone that's waited patiently for this chapter. (Suddenly perky) So, on with the show!

**Eragon: **(Takes out reviews) Well, the results are in, and it looks like almost nobody wants Vanir to be let out of his cage!

**Vanir: **I hate all of you!

**Murtagh: **(steals reviews from Eragon) Also, since there are so many reviews, you'll understand that we can't really reply to all of them, as much as we wish we could. In the future, we'll take the questions of the first 10 reviewers, but for this one, we've gone though and picked our favorites. We apologize to those whose reviews didn't make it to this chapter. Please know that your review was very much appreciated (seriously, Master E. here gets all gushy every time she gets a review).

**Master Evenstar: **Shut up! Let's just get started.

**Kalinnnn**** writes:**

That's a really interesting idea of a fanfiction. Anyways, here are my questions.  
1. (To all Characters in General) Do you read Eragon fanfics? And if you do, how do you feel about them if you're portrayed bad or take part in scenes you really wouldn't like to take part into?  
2 (To Murtagh) You're dumb!Why did you accept to serve Galbatorix? You should've died instead! You have no dignity at all!  
3 (To Eragon)You're not stupid, despite what most people say. They are just jealous that they are not you!

**All characters: **Yes, and we've regretted it ever since.

**Eragon: **The horror!! The horror!! (thinks back to a particularly graphic Eragon/Murtagh fanfic)

**Murtagh: **Ah, thanks. I really feel the love.

Eragon: I'll say! Finally! Someone that likes me more than you!! (Glomps kalinnnnn) 

**Queen Islandzadi**** writes:**

Hey! You put my review in! Yay!...Thankee!

DO NOT LET VANIR OUT OF THE CAGE! XD

Murtagh  
1. Can I have a hug too?

2. No matter what happens in the previous, I am now going to have to kidnap you. Sorry...But I must give in to the crazy fangirlish desire, or I will spontaneously combust...& that would be messy.

Saphira  
1. Do you wanna hang out some time? You're awesome!

Please update soon!

-Queen Islanzadi

**Murtagh: **(sighs but hugs)

**Master Evenstar: **All right Islandzadi. I'll make you a deal. Since you are a returning reviewer, I'll let you borrow Murtagh during the down time between this chapter and the next. I wouldn't want any spontaneous combusting of my reviewers.

**Saphira: **Sure! I'm free next Saturday.

**Immortali**** writes:**

Well, I was going to say let him rot in the cage, but the kick to the head with combat boots made me feel kind of bad for him so... let him out, but as punishment make him fight the entire cast armed with nothing but a pointy stick. Oh, and I have something very good to threaten Eragon and Arya with. It's a thing I borrowed from Inheritance Character Correction University. It's called reality spray. Just spray it on them and it will make them revert to what they should be in reality. Like Eragon should NOT have that much skill with Zar'roc after only like, a few months. Especially if he had no training to begin with. And like Arya would be a lot more ditzy and NOT look so freaking perfect all the time, I don't care if she is an elf!! So, yeah. But be careful. If you spray them with too much, they'll turn into cardboard. I think you're only supposed to spray once for ten seconds, and if you really need to, once more for five seconds. So have fun!! And PLEASE update quicker this time!! BEWARE!!

**Master Evenstar: **Thanks! Hmmm, I wonder…(sprays Arya and Eragon)

**Eragon: **Behold! My awesome sword wielding abilities! (swings Zar'roc over his head and flies backwards on the back swing)

**Arya: **Like, OMG! Are you sure this stuff is like working? I like don't feel any different.

**Master Evenstar: **Coooooool!!!!

**Tpfang56 ****writes:**

I have a question for Ayra:

-If Eragon puffed up a little, became smarter, had better control, was more elf-like, made the right decisions, stopped eating meat, was more powerful, had a better heart, and knew what to do... would you be with him? (P.S Your movie character was done very very very badly, I hope you realize that.)

A question for Eragon:

-Did you like your movie adaptation? Did you like your character in it?

Murtagh:

-Do you actually think I fangirl you? Nice character, but I prefer someone from Lord of the Rings(I think that "Eragon"(especially the movie), kinda rips it off. Eragon/Frodo are practically in the same situations with different items and characters.

**Arya: **Maybe… if he could stay like that for longer than five seconds.

**Eragon: **I CAN CHANGE, BABY! REALLY I CAN!!!!

**Master Evenstar: **Oh, stop being so dramatic and answer your question.

**Eragon: **I thought my character was great!

**Master Evenstar: **And just the fact that you think that if proof enough that you're not as awesome as Murtagh.

**Murtagh: **Lord of the Rings?

**Master Evenstar: **No, it's ok. I see where she's coming from.

**Murtagh: **But—

**Master Evenstar: **Shush so we can answer the next question.

**Eragon: **But I—

**Master Evenstar: **SHUSH!!!!!!!!

**Ani-hilator**** writes:**

Hey Evenstar!  
Sorry, I can't call you Master Evenstar as I am currently undergoing Padawan training with my master Kari, who I have never met but who I have a telepathic connection with.  
Anyway, I have about a million questions for your coughs friends here.

For Murtagh ((One of) my ONE TRUE LOVE(s) has to come first!)

1) If you had to choose, which girl would you go out with in Inheritence? Evenstar, you're not included in this one!  
2) Is the fanfic where you and Eragon fall in love and kiss true? sighs and hopes the answer is 'NO DEFINETLY NOT!'  
3) Can you persuade Evenstar to go out with, I dunno, Eragon or Roran or Oromis or Vanir or someone like that so YOU CAN BE MINE?! glares pointedly at Evenstar and tells her to leave Murtagh to answer his own questions  
4) How much did Galbatorix torture you when he captured you? Or anyone else for that matter!  
5) If it hurts a lot (or even not at all, I'm not fussy!), can I rub your back for you? PLEASE?  
6) Are you jealous of Anakin Skywalker? gazes dreamily out of the door at her awaiting Jedi boyfriend Not only cos he is my bf! Cos he makes a much better angsty emo than you! Especially with those yellow eyes! Aren't you even a teeny bit jealous of those yellow eyes?  
7) How did you get your hair like that? And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE can I stroke it?!  
8) Can I have a kiss? uses the Force to shut the door, the blinds, anything to make sure her bf Ani doesn't see what might transpire inside room!

For Eragon:

1) Are you jealous of Murtagh?  
2) Are you a member of the moronic idiots who worship Star Trek, commonly known as coughs Trekkies? pukes at even having to type such a dirty word

For Arya:

1) Are you also a disciple of Jediism/a Jedi? Because I have never known anyone who is not to be so devoid of visible emotion! Except for me, of course, when I am bothered! is slapped by her Master, Kari, who disapproves of such a negative onlook to Jediism and Padawan training  
2) If you are, do you fancy Anakin Skywalker? Or Obi-Wan? Or anyone else in Star Wars?

For Oromis:

1) Why don't you have any hair? Even on your bum? That's just freaky!

For Durza:

1) Why don't you use magic to make yourself younger like the elves? Then you'd be REALLY HOT!

For Galbatorix:

1) Same as I asked Durza, only I doubt you'd be hot as a younger man anyway!

For all of the characters:

1) looks at female characters Why don't you guys all worship Murtagh? Force, he's hot enough to burn you!  
2) looks at male characters Why can't you all have floppy hair like Murtagh has? has a little tantrum on the floor Sorry, I am a member of the Cult of the Floppy Hair, which means that I rate any guy I meet! Here are my ratings: Murtagh - 9.5, Eragon - 5, Galbatorix - 0, Durza - 3, Ajihad - 3 and Roran - 4.  
3) How does it feel, those of you who I just rated, to know what I think of you in that way? What are your feelings about the rating I gave you?

Ok, that's it for now! Sorry about the essay, Evenstar. I am good at writing.

Signed: Sapphi Hedler, aka The Inherijediist!

**Master Evenstar: **That's ok. I wouldn't want to come between you and your master.

**Murtagh: **Don't worry. The answer to your second question is DEFINITELY NOT. Thankfully, Master Evenstar is not a fan of Inheritance yaoi.

**Vanir: **Yeah, she prefers _Fullmetal Alchemist_ yaoi. She's a real RoyxEd junkie.

**Master Evenstar: **(Shoves RoyxEd fanfic under the couch and whacks Vanir) What was that for?!?!

**Vanir:** Payback, bitch!

**All the canon characters: **(dog pile on Master Evenstar to keep her from attacking Vanir)

**Murtagh: **To answer questions 4 through 8, yes Galbatorix tortured me a lot. Who's Anakin Skywalker? My hair looks that way naturally. And not now, I'm a little busy trying to keep Master Evenstar from killing Vanir for exposing her _Fullmetal Alchemist _yaoi interest.

**Master Evenstar: **Let me hurt him just a little bit!!

**Eragon: **What's a Trekkie?

**Master Evenstar: **(stops struggling for a moment) They're heathens!!

**Brom: **What she means is they're a group of people that prefer _Star Trek _to _Star Wars_.

**Eragon: **Oh. Well, I've never seen either of those.

**Master Evenstar: **(hisses) HEATHEN!!! HEATHEN!!

**Arya: **No, but it sounds like an interesting religion. I'll look into pursuing it.

**Master Evenstar: **Finally! A non-heathen.

**Oromis: **I'm not about to talk about my body hair!

**Master Evenstar: **Or lack there of.

**Oromis: **Respect your master!

**Master Evenstar: **Please, I'm my own master. Mentors are a different story. I have many of those.

**Durza: **Hmmm, I'll give it a try. (puff of smoke, nothing happens) I must study this feat harder.

**Galbatorix: **(glares)

**DU EBRITHIL**** writes:**

keep vanir in the cage. it will be hilariouse. any ways...

DURZA  
1. where exactly did you go when murtagh shot you with that arrow, and what did it feel like? was it painful, or soothing, or what?

GALBY  
1. are you and voldemort brothers?  
2. is there any particular reason that you both share the nick name 'baldy'?  
3. how is it the riders fault that your dragon was killed?!

ARYA  
1. i know you don't like eragon, but you could at least give him a chance!  
2. why the heck won't you eat meat!? it's good for your brain!

RORAN  
1. i have only one thing to say for roran... ARE YOU INSANE!? you seriously think you can kill the ra'zac? they eat people!

THE RA'ZAC  
1. do you guys have something wrong with you or is that the only way you can speak?

that's it! i loved seeing my questions here! update soon!

**Durza: **It was painful, yet oddly soothing…

**Master Evenstar:** …Okaaaaaaay, masochism.

**Galbatorix: **Who is this "Voldemort" and how dare you call me baldy?! (Unsheathes his sword)

**Master Evenstar: **Voldemort is the antagonist of the _Harry Potter _series, and no attacking the question askers!!

**Arya: **I don't have time for such emotional attachment, and meat eating is against my morals.

**Roran: **I must try, for I am noble and gallant!

**Master Evenstar:** And full of enough testosterone to power a nuclear plant.

**Ra'zac: **Buzz, buzz, hiss, buzz, hiss, hiss!!

**Master Evenstar: **Does hat answer your question? Well, that's all the time we have for today. Tune in next chapter, which I will hopefully get up quicker next time. (Mutters under breath) Though probably not likely since I'm one of ROTC's new filing monkeys.


End file.
